justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Torture Device
TRTF5= The Torture Device is a sinister idol created by Alison for his enslaved employees to worship as a god while it was still being constructed. It was going to be used as the trigger for the ending of The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to its cancellation. Appearance The Torture Device resembles a cross between a human and its namesake- a torture device. Various metal instruments and sharp spike-like rods cover the outside of its body, while strands of flesh weave in and out of the holes in the suit. Its "skin" is presumably a rusty metal of sorts. In its original design from Teaser Game 3, its "skin" seemed to resemble snakeskin. Its head resembles the head of Tortured Lockjaw. Within the suit head is the head of Carson's corpse. Its mouth has two rows of teeth on both the top and bottom jaws, with the endoskeleton jaw. Its eyes are not the "eight-spoke sunburst eyes" that other Tortured Suits have. Its eyes are Carson's eyes encased by endoskeleton eyes with metal spikes protruding into the eyeballs. There are also four hair-like appendages protruding from the head, which look very similar to Gron's jester hat. The lower half of the Torture Device's body resembles its top half, with the body ending at its fully intact feet. Game Information The Torture Device was meant to be located on Floor ?, which could be accessed by entering a passcode unlocking a hidden door. When the player reached this floor and encountered the Torture Device, they would've had various options of what to do with it: #Getting into the Torture Device, resulting in Carson's death, thus fulfilling the Prophecy and unlocking the Normal and True Ending of the game. #Destroying the Torture Device, allowing all of the other Tortured Suits to escape from Fazbear Inc. and bring the apocalypse to the world. #Abandoning the Torture Device and leaving the factory, resulting in the building falling apart for some unknown reason. Trivia * When it appeared on the menu in the abandoned Clickteam demo, the background turns red. * It is unknown if it will be a threat, as the times it was shown in-game (demo), it was slumped on the floor. * It was believed to be a kid-friendly attraction at Fredbear's Family Diner. ** This was later shot down when The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth was released. It was stated to be an idol enslaved workers were forced to worship at Fazbear Inc. |-|The Dreadful Truth= The Torture Device appears on the cover of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth book and in the story. Trivia *Torture Device is the only character to have an image in the whole book. *It's revealed that the Torture Device is a false idol that Alison makes his enslaved workers construct and worship. It is said to still be under construction. |-|Desolation= |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode FRAMES_1.png|The Torture Device's texture in the Title Screen. TDMENU.png|Same, but twitching. FRAMES.png|Ditto. output_UBD9qf.gif|Ditto. rare1.png|One of the rare images of the Torture Device you can get when starting up the game. rare2.png|Ditto. rare3.png|Ditto. rare4.png|Ditto. SCREAMER1.png|Torture Device's screamer in the rare prologue minigame. output_EcmpKj.gif Pre-Realeses Torture Device Icon.jpeg|The Torture Device in the second icon that was used for Teaser Game 3. output_hPNoZZ.gif|The Torture Device slumped on Floor ?, at the beginning of the early demos. Tdevice_4.png|Ditto. T device.gif|The place shaking with the Torture Device in it, as seen in the intro of the early demos. TDevice.png|The Torture Device on the Title Screen of Pre-Release 2-3 of TRTF4. TDevice2.png|Another image of the Torture Device on the Title Screen. td.png|An image of the Torture Device that you see after entering the door in Floor 1 of the Unfinished Demo, signifying the end of the demo. Teasers/Miscellanous Torture Device Icon.jpeg|The Torture Device in the second icon that was used for Teaser Game 3. Tortue_Devise.jpg|An image of its first design from BFPFilms' Deviantart. Tortue_Devise_Brightened.jpg|Same image, brightened to show it in more clarity. TortureFreddyThumbnail.png|The Torture Device's debut teaser, showcasing its new redesign. Make it stop.png|The Torture Device in a picture on BFPFilms' Deviantart (Notice the human head inside of the Torture Device). IMG_1402.PNG|The Torture Device in the Thank You! image. 16f3f1 16b0e238351c47f9a1d8c33a707d9bc7~mv2.png|The Torture Device's second teaser. It will die..png|The same teaser, brightened. my_job_isn_t_done_just_yet____by_poniatorfilms-da7rpva.png|A similar teaser. I WILL NOT FALL LIKE THIS.png|The same teaser, brightened. Torture Device Teaser 3.png|The Torture Device in its third teaser. Torture Device Teaser 3 Brightened.png|The same teaser, brightened. Notice that it says "THE VIRUS WILL SPREAD". Teaser 02-24ymnyzr.png|The Torture Device in one of the teasers of FelineAnimations' version of TRTF5. Teaser 02-24ymnyzr Brightened.png|The same teaser, brightened. Coming soon by kittycollisi-brightened.png|The Torture Device in the background of FelineAnimations' TRTF5 revival teaser. CyIm9QnW8AA-i4I (1).jpg|An image from TSMGames' Twitter, showing the rendering and texturing of the Torture Device. IMG_2455.JPG|The Torture Device in Tycrazmania as Torturlifa Devicida. External links *Torture Device's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Stub Category:TRTF5 Category:Adventure Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF5 Tortures Category:Desolation